Antes de tu partida
by Fujiwara.Eita
Summary: Nowaki tiene la intención de volver a irse. Hiroki no puede aceptar el hecho de ser menos importante que los sueños de quien ama. Capítulo único. Lemon. Homofóbicos, abstenerse.


Los personjes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la serie Junjou Romantica.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia (XD).

Homofóbicos, abstenerce.

Clasificación: Mayores de 18 años

Ahora, después de tanta advertencia, podemos comenzar.

______________________________________________________________

-Hiro-san… Yo… Tengo que salir de Japón de nuevo.

Hiroki Kamijou sólo pudo quedarse petrificado. No podía dejar de ver su plato frente a él sin levantar la mirada porque seguramente estaría topándose con los ojos de Nowaki. Lo único que pudo balbucear fue un "¿Ah si?", sin embargo por dentro sentía una bestia que trataba de salir para atrapar a su novio y no darle ninguna oportunidad para escapar.

Por lo menos sabía que esta vez no pasaría como la anterior. Ahora si estaba conciente y no ensimismado en sus pensamientos sobre el trabajo y la universidad, ni en ningún restaurante familiar donde tuviera que cuidarse de que las personas los vieran juntos.

Nowaki, sentado frente a él, esperaba algo más que la simple respuesta de su interlocutor, aunque podía adivinar perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hiroki.

Su cara lo decía todo.

La intención de Nowaki no era dejarlo, es más, luego de un largo silencio trató de explicarle a Hiroki que había intentado por todos los medios que dejaran a este ir con él, pero teniendo en cuenta el trabajo de Hiroki en la universidad y el hecho de que la beca que le habían ofrecido para hacer una maestría en el extranjero sólo era contemplada para una sola persona, desistió.

-Es una oportunidad que no quiero dejar pasar, Hiro-san.

Quería gritarle, llorar… Hasta pensó fugazmente en amarrarlo a esa mesa donde estaban almorzando con relativa tranquilidad. Retenerlo para siempre.

Sabía que las ganas de Nowaki por superarse eran imparables. Era de esos que se proponía algo y lo cumplía como fuera, y como el ejemplo más representativo estaba su propia relación con el. Ambos estaban metidos en esto gracias a la insistencia de Nowaki.

-Y… ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

-3 o 4 años, tal vez.

A Hiroki se repente se le fue el apetito, sus manos temblaban. Nowaki dándose cuenta tomó sus manos.

-Hiro-san ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta estaba de sobra. Hiroki se levantó mascullando un "Ahora vuelvo" dirigiéndose al baño esquivando los libros en el piso.

Por su parte, Nowaki se quedó sentado, viéndolo irse y en cierta medida arrepintiéndose de haberle dado la noticia.

-Si me hubiera ido sin decir nada... No, hubiera sido peor- pensó.

El hubiera no existe y Hiroki, mojándose la cara, lo resentía. Se secó, se miró al espejo y se dijo a si mismo:

-Mantente firme, Kamijou.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar encontrarse a Nowaki parado en el marco de la puerta del baño. Hiroki bajó la mirada para evitar que Nowaki viera su expresión. El orgullo no dejaba que se lanzara a los brazos de Nowaki para pedirle que se quedara, así que se quedó parado, ahí, delante del lavamanos.

La calidez de su cuerpo, los brazos de Nowaki que ahora lo sujetaban por la cintura lo hicieron estremecerse y hundió su cara en el pecho del otro. Ya no aguantaba más.

-Hiro-san…

-Calla, idiota.

Nowaki sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando Hiroki se ponía así. Era su forma de decirle que no tenía palabras para ese momento, como una súplica. Un "Te amo".

Apartó la cara de Hiroki de su pecho y tomó su cara con sus manos para depositar en sus labios un beso tierno. Pero eso no era suficiente. Ese beso se tornó súbitamente en uno desesperado. Hiroki también tomó a Nowaki de la cara.

Se separaron jadeando. Nowaki ya tenía una mano bajo la camisa de Hiroki que, sonrojado volvió a hundir su cara en el pecho del otro.

Levantando la cara, Hiroki miró a Nowaki a los ojos pero primera vez después de recibir la noticia. Esa mirada, entre suplicante y molesta, típica de él, extrañamente ponía a Nowaki más tranquilo.

-No voy a permitir que te vayas. ¡No me la harás de nuevo, Kusama Nowaki! Ahora que por fin encontré lo que me hace feliz… Que me lo arrebates…. Me cuesta expresarte esto pero me obligas a decirte…

Nowaki miró a Hiroki algo preocupado.

-Te amo… ¡TE AMO! ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO ESO? ¡ESTÚPIDO! Quieres.. tirarlo todo por la borda… Se que tus sueños… son más importantes –A Hiroki le costó seguir hablando, su voz se quebraba- que yo…Pero… Realmente no quiero… que te vayas…

Hiroki se calló de repente. Sabía que esto no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Luego de otro silencio incómodo, habló de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-En una semana.

-¿Alguien más irá contigo?- Nowaki sonrió.

-Sólo me ofrecieron la beca a mi. No te preocupes Hiro-san.

Eso tranquilizaba un poco a Hiroki, luego pensó en la posibilidad de que pudiera conocer a alguien más a dónde sea que iría su novio, y se volvió a alterar.

Nowaki lo notó. Se acercó a su oído y en un susurro que estremeció a Hiroki, dijo:

-Nadie me apartará de ti, Hiro-san. Te amo.

Hiroki cerró instintivamente los ojos. Trató de reprimir nuevamente su llanto, pero esta vez una lágrima escapó.

-Nowaki… idiota…-

Hiroki se aferró a él tanto como pudo, apretando los ojos para no dejar salir ni una lágrima más y evitando cualquier tipo de sollozo que el otro pudiera escuchar.

Nowaki volvió a besarlo. Hiroki se aferró ahora a esa playera negra frente a él mientras hacía el beso más profundo, y empujaba a Nowaki un poco hacia delante para salir del baño y llegar a su habitación.

Las piernas de Hiroki tropezaron con la cama. Nowaki lo empujó suavemente para que Hiroki quedara sentado en ella y agachándose, siguió besándolo entre gemidos que ambos emitían.

-No…Nowaki....

-¿Hmm?

Una rodilla de Nowaki ahora se apoyaba entre las piernas de Hiroki, mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y del cuello acariciándolo lentamente.

-Tengo… frío…

Ya no podía más.

En ese momento Nowaki empujó tal vez más fuerte de lo normal a Hiroki, quien soltó un quejido al caer, dejándolo acostado en la cama debajo de él y comenzó a besarle el cuello y a desabotonarle la camisa.

A Hiroki nunca le agradó la idea de ser el de abajo, pero esta vez no le importó. Se dejaba consentir, temblando de emoción contenida y por el cosquilleo de placer que le causaba el que Nowaki hiciera lo que estaba haciendo.

Despojado de su camisa, Hiroki se deshizo de la playera negra de Nowaki, mientras este le desabrochaba el pantalón, metiendo su mano en la entrepierna.

Hiroki soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, curvó su espalda al contacto de la mano de Nowaki con su miembro.

-Tus manos…- Hiroki respiraba agitado – están frías…

Aún con la mano en su entrepierna, Nowaki pasó la otra mano por el torso desnudo de Hiroki hasta llegar a su cuello, luego tomándolo de la cara lo besó rápidamente y le sonrió.

Sonrojado y con cara de molesto, Hiroki desabrochó el pantalón de Nowaki y lo bajó lentamente, dejando ver cuan excitado estaba.

-Hiro-san… -Nowaki hizo lo mismo con él, acercó su cara a su miembro y comenzó a besarlo.

-Agh… No-… ¡Nowaki!

Hiroki casi gritaba. Sus gemidos se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes, en lo que Nowaki lamía y succionaba ahora con más rapidez el miembro de su novio, dándose tempo de vez en vez para decir su nombre.

-Nowaki… ya… -A Hiroki le faltaba el aire- ya no…me voy… a….¡AGH, NOWAKI!

El grito de Hiroki excitó aún más a Nowaki cuya cara mostraba un líquido blanco viscoso. Hiroki se había venido en su cara y al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojó de golpe. Nowaki solamente se limpió el labio y con esa misma mano tomó una vez más la cara de Hiroki y lo besó desesperadamente. Hiroki aprovechó para quitarle el semen que había quedado en la cara de su novio, lamiéndolo con la misma desesperación con la que el otro lo había besado.

-Hiro-san… déjame… por favor…- decía entre besos.

Con un movimiento rápido, Nowaki tomó el trasero de Hiroki acariciándolo.

-Pedazo de… -Hiroki aún respiraba con dificultad.

Nowaki acercó un dedo a la entrada, haciendo que Hiroki volviera a gemir.

-Hazlo rápido…- Una mueca de orgullo reprimido se plasmó en la cara de Hiroki y Nowaki introdujo su dedo en él. Hiroki se estremeció y Nowaki ahora introdujo otro dedo.

El dolor que Hiroki sentía en ese momento fue desplazado poco a poco por una nueva sensación de placer que lo invadía. Pronto Nowaki ya había introducido tres dedos en Hiroki, que se estremecía cada vez más, sujetándose de las sábanas de la cama. Levantó las piernas, abriéndolas.

Nowaki se posicionó frente a él tomando su trasero con ambas manos y acercándose a su oído izquierdo rápidamente, susurró:

-Voy a entrar.

Hiroki apretó los ojos y se aferrró de las sábanas al sentir el miembro de Nowaki entrando en él. El dolor ahora era más fuerte, pero si estaba en lo correcto, sentiría el equivalente de él en placer. Y así fue.

Cada embestida suponía un gemido de ambos. La respiración entrecortada y el sudor que emanaban. Todo era perfecto. Cada uno decía el nombre del otro con dificultad, así como varios "Te amo" entre esos gemidos que llenaban el cuarto.

-Hiro-san… Hi-.. ro… -san… nnh… Hiro-… aah… -san…

-No-...waki… hmm… aaaah… Te.. nnh… aah… Te amo…

La última embestida fue para que Nowaki se viniera dentro de su amante. Hiroki sintió el calor de ese líquido dentro de él.

Nowaki salió poco a poco, para no causarle más dolor a Hiroki. Este por su parte estaba agotado. Ambos lo estaban. Nowaki se quitó de encima y se acostó a un lado de Hiroki. Lo cubrió con las sábanas blancas de la cama y lo abrazó.

-¿Hiro-san?

-¿Qué quieres? –Estaba dispuesto a dormirse ya en cuanto lo habían cobijado.

-Te amo…-dijo mientras besaba su mejilla

-…Cállate Nowaki

Hiroki le dio la espalda, aún acostado tapándose completamente con la sábana. Nowaki aprovechó para abrazarlo.

-Prometo mandarte las cartas que escriba esta vez…

-Te querrás regresar ¿o no?

-No si me prometes que me contestarás.

-…Como quieras…

Hiroki cerró los ojos, estaba exhausto. Nowaki hizo lo mismo.


End file.
